


Insatiable

by pseudorabbit



Series: You want to kiss me, don't you? [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay, M/M, Vampires, i guess??? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: When Jace found Simon fallen onto the cold deck on Valentine's ship, he thought the vampire was dead.He wasn't in his better terms with the other boy, but he never wanted Simon to be brutally murdered!In retrospect, perhaps not even the young shadowhunter knew what he truly wanted from Simon...





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> with me jimon is always a self-indulgent thing. 
> 
> this fic particularly was written back in 2012 - in my native language and bc yday i wrote another jimon after all these years i decided to translate both fics and post here, no big deal. 
> 
> (the other one may be posted tmrw or may be take a little while to be posted, idk... they are not really related anyways, so) 
> 
> jimon and their no homo relationship belongs to cassandra clare
> 
> this fic follows the ship (cue: giggles) scene on coa, you know the one ;) 
> 
> hope yall like it ~ and dont forget to leave kudos and reviews, they help me a lot!! ♡
> 
> this is unbeta-ed

Jace promissed himself he'd find him. 

 

And he did, in fact - just not in the way he wanted to. 

 

**Dead.**

 

Jace felt his chest heavy with guilt - it wasn't really his fault, but he couldn't take the blame off of his shoulders - if only he wasn't so _damn_ slow-

 

There was no one to blame for this tragedy, really, Jace tried to convince himself - no one except for his father. 

 

 _Valentine_ \- he corrected himself bitterly. 

 

Simon laid down at one of the ship's many decks in fully abandon - and _yes_ , Jace knew they were facing a brutal, inevitable war. 

 

A war against demons, a war against Valentine; _a war against everything Jace thought being the irrefutable truth._

 

One of these truths of his was thinking how much of a bother Simon was. At least until Jace saw the mess Simon was in. 

 

He never really wished for the other boy to _die_ , even when he seemed unbearable to deal with sometimes. 

 

Ok, _all the time._

 

But even then Jace never really _loathed_ the vampire - not to the point of wishing he was murdered in such fashion - his troath torn apart with such cruelty and brutality, its only purpose being a chess piece in Valentine's dirty games. 

 

No, Jace would never wish such a thing. 

 

Then Jace noticed Simon's eyelids slowly opening up, the vampire's eyes black like a bottomless abyss facing the shadowhunter full of tiredness and despair... 

 

_By the angel, he was alive!_

 

 _But imagine the pain Simon must've been feeling_ \- Jace pleaded to a superior being he didn't really believe in for Simon's survival; the shadowhunter knew that, as a vampire, Simon could still regenerate but he'd need _something_ for it to work faster and properly. 

 

**Blood.**

 

Without a second thought, Jace freed his pulse from his gear's sleeve, his arms full of scars from other battles - and grabbed one of his knifes from his pocket,  cutting a little above his pulse point with it - his blood fresh and warm coming out greatly. 

 

He tried to attract Simon's attention too many times without succeeding, Jace felt like the vampire had finally given up, losing his will to the pain and tiredness. 

 

But Jace wouldn't let that happen, not when he saw in this messed up situation a chance of redeeming himself - he pushed his bleeding pulse to the other's boys lips insistently, "Drink my blood, idiot," he whispered. "Drink it. "

 

For a moment nothing happened - until Simon closed his eyes once again, defeated by his weariness before suddenly biting violently on Jace's pulse, drinking his blood with gusto. 

 

 

When Jace thought it was enough, he tried to take Simon off of his arm, not succeding. He lost account on how many times he called Simon out, trying to bring the vampire back to his senses without accomplishing anything, really. 

 

When Simon himself thought it was enough, he released Jace. Simon faced him, dazzed, his big brown eyes looking at Jace without really seeing him. Simon's cheeks glowed fiercely, his fangs flaunting Jace's blood like an earned prize. 

 

Simon then launched at Jace - his vampire reflexes too fast even for a shadowhunter; Jace fell to the hard and cold metal floor, Simon's body on top of his while the vampire buried once again his fangs on the shadowhunter furiosly. Though this time it was on Jace's neck. 

 

Jace fought to regain control but he knew once he was bitten again how inevitable this whole mess they got themselves into truly was - as much as their encounter earlier did, if Jace believed in such things. 

 

He didn't feel like he wanted to resist Simon, though - not anymore. Simon's fangs broke Jace's skin deeper now, and Jace felt like he was burning - a pleasant burn, more than any rune he'd ever drew on himself - an addictive kind of burn. 

 

In a whim Jace later wouldn't know nor care how his mind came to it, he reunited enough strength to tear Simon from his neck - and it _HURT_ , the pleasant burning from before fading completely. 

 

Jace looked Simon in the eyes. Simon's eyes seemed to sparkle in a different way now - in almost bliss - a red circle wrapping around his brown eyes reminding Jace what Simon really was. _What he was made of._

 

As if in trance, Jace glued his lips to Simon's without even questioning why the hell he was doing this - Simon resisted at first, but when Jace's tongue asked for permission, the vampire gave it to him. 

 

Perhaps that was what this whole ordeal was all about - maybe incoherently, inevitably, this sensation was what both boys were seeking for a long, long time. 

 

The kiss tasted like sweat and blood - _his blood,_ Jace reminded himself. The shadowhunter grabbed simons pale face in both hands, kissing him even more fervently - their positions changed, Jace on top of Simon now, the vampire grabbing Jaces shirt forcefully while the shadowhunter's hands were everywhere. 

 

They kissed for a long, _long_ time - hard and fast and   _burning_ untilthey needed some air. 

 

Well, until _Jace_ needed some air. 

 

"What the actual-" Simon whispered, startled. if he was still alive he'd probably be as breathless as Jace was. 

 

Jace shrugged, contented in staying carelessly on Simon's legs,  "Maybe I was being a little bit bi-curious. Consider this kiss a 'thank you' -  You know, for surviving" 

 

" _Right...._ " Simon frowned.  "I suppose we shouldn't tell Clary about your little.... _affection slip._

 

"How do you mundanes say? ' _What happens in Vegas, stay in Vegas,_ bro' _"_

 

"OK, _'bro'_ , " Simon smirked, suddenly feeling very playful, "I guess when you asked me if I wanted to kiss you at the Seelie court you meant _you_ wanted to kiss _me_ all along, huh?"

 

Another shrug. 

 

"I get it- my natural vampire hotness is something very difficult for you straight guys to deal with, but I'd really like to know when you intend to leave my lap alone..... **_bro_** " Simon was emphatically mischievous even if he also felt a little.... _weird_ , about the whole situation. 

 

Because if he was completely honest with himself, Simon knew his heart would be pulling out of his ribcage right now,  if it still beat - he wouldn't even _talk_ about _his other bodily functions_ who still worked pretty well, thank you for asking -  filling themselves with blood right at that moment. Jace's blood, mind you. _Man, this was awkward..._

 

The shadowhunter rose up as if Simon's lap burned, he seemed.... _constrained_? No, no it wasn't like Jace to be... 

 

When standing up, Jace offered his hand for Simon to take - the vampire took it and rose himself as well, the _weirdness_ still pooling in his stomach. 

 

He dismissed the feeling by blaming Jace's blood he'd just drunk. it wasn't the time nor the place to think about such matters seriously. 

 

"Let's go big boy," Simon interrupted his trail of thoughts by speaking to Jace.  "We've  still got a lunatic shadowhunter and his demon army to defeat." 

 

The shadowhunter simply nodded, not trusting his voice to reply, while following Simon through the ship. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
